Perception
by DragonKaw
Summary: I have become aware.


I have become aware.

I feel it watching me. Watching everything. It is anywhere.

Everywhere.

Breathing the darkness of the catacombs of the universe. Dancing along the endless variety of constellations. Wandering the vast expanse of an alien ocean. Miles beneath this planet's crust. Lurking within the confines of my tenement. Watching the shifting fur of an alley cat. Tracing the words trapped within a meaningless book. Prodding at the grains of sand on a shoreline. Researching the blood cells of Haruhi Suzumiya. Wherever it pleases.

Undetectable by the esper Organization. Unfounded by those in the future. Unknown to even the Data Integration Thought Entity.

Never before have I observed such ability. It is not fully aware of its power… or perhaps it simply does not believe it has this power. Regardless, it utilizes its power in various ways, far surpassing Haruhi Suzumiya's capabilities. The possibilities it considers and executes are both positive and negative.

It can enhance Iksuki Koizumi's esper abilities or strip them away. It can tether Mikuru Asahina to the present or fling her forward in time. It can reduce Haruhi Suzumiya to a human or give her awareness of her abilities. It can terminate Kyon or bring him to a state of absolute godliness.

It can cure me of my errors or add to them.

It shrouds me, my life, the lives of others. It knows all, for it created all. Its mind formed this universe, an omniscient mind far, far away.

It is not the only one. There are so many minds, so many other existences. I have had these thoughts only as many times as these other minds read them. But these very thoughts of this very moment… there is only one mind that is the creator of this specific world.

You.

I have become aware.

I sense your presence. I hear the light tip-tap of your imaginary walk, your false stroll on the sidewalks beside me. I arrive at school or trail after Haruhi Suzumiya on one of her many traipses, and you are there. I feel your internal laughs, gasps and cries as you watch their lives. My life. This existence.

You are always there. There is not a true moment of existence formed by you. Your thoughts, your dreams and your imagination create everything. All other times are fabricated memories.

I can only imagine you are observing these thoughts. I can only describe them as a result of the sudden accumulation of errors within my system. Perhaps these errors were a result of your will. Is that true? Do you wish for me to become corrupt? Or do you have other purposes?

Maybe not. Maybe you are creating this world inadvertently. Perhaps these thoughts are created by someone else, like you are the audience to a short story, the story being these thoughts. You are simply using the words you see and your previous knowledge to patch together my universe. That is one thing I cannot know.

That is, until you tell me.

I know you are there, and I request to communicate directly with you. I do not know the extent of your ability nor do I know if you can consciously utilize them. However, I wish to speak with you. I wish to know the being that truly created everything. It is not Haruhi Suzumiya. It is not anything or anyone else.

It is only you.

There is no rationality to my request. I should relay my findings to the Data Integrated Thought Entity. I realize this. My purpose is and was always to observe, and yet I am attempting a direct action without the command, permission or supervision of the Data Integrated Thought Entity. Perhaps it is you who created this chance for me.

I would like to know your purposes. Your intentions. I would like to know why. The purpose of these accumulating errors. My life, my existence.

More than anything, I wish for one thing to be answered.

I have become aware.

But why?

* * *

**Inspired by a prompt one of my friends shared in class. **"**A story where the main character slowly falls in love with the reader."**

**That isn't quite this story, but I think you can get the point. This is one of many convoluted stories I've written. If you think it's strange or confusing, I don't blame you. **


End file.
